A logically-partitioned computer system may use a virtualized hardware input/output (I/O) adapter to provide virtual functions to multiple logical partitions. Under particular conditions, one or more of the virtual functions may be reset. For example, if a logical partition is in the process of shutting down, the virtual functions that were being used by the logical partition may be reset to enable the virtual functions to be used by other logical partitions.